


В ожидании Рождества

by Fan_Feini



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: В рождественские праздники Лин обнаруживает себя в Японии, и кое-что проясняется по пути.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting on Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358509) by DeathWriter97. 



_Он всматривался в ночь без всяких ожиданий,_  
_Но сердцем верить искренне желал,_  
_Что кто-то его ждет, пускай на расстояньи,_  
_В ночь накануне Рождества._

_Транссибирский оркестр._

Лин Коджо был не из тех людей, кому вещь может быть дорога как память. Продевая руки в рукава уютного свитера, который ему подарила одна из бывших пассий, он не чувствовал ничего. Его ум ни разу не вернулся к тому моменту, когда он застал ее с другим или когда она кричала, что он бесстрастный асоциальный идиот. Пожалуй, если бы его спросили, он бы даже не вспомнил ее имя.  
Не то чтобы у Лина было так много женщин, что имена забывались – на самом деле он заводил отношения всего пару раз – просто ему было все равно. В его понимании она сделала свой выбор, а он оставался с ней только потому, что мать настаивала, чтобы он «больше общался». То есть, если называть вещи своими именами, проводил меньше времени у Дэвисов и с их « _детьми-японцами_ ». Последнее произносилось с презрением, поскольку госпожа Лин была воспитана в ненависти к японцам за совершенные ими преступления во время войны в Китае – ее родной стране. Своих детей она воспитывала так же. Однако Коджо каким-то образом отклонился от предписанной родителями линии и подружился с близнецами Дэвис – Ноллом и Джином.  
Его связь с близнецами и их учительницей-японкой, Мори Мадокой, привела к натянутым отношениям с матерью. Когда он объявил, что едет в Японию вместе с младшим Дэвисом на поиски тела его погибшего брата, они только ухудшились. Лин хорошо помнил, как холодно мать на него посмотрела, когда он сообщил, что собирается пересечь вражескую границу. Тон, которым она велела, чтобы он больше в ее доме не появлялся, до сих пор звучал у Лина в ушах. Он ушел молча, не ссорясь: каждый из них сделал свой выбор.  
Итак, он поехал в Японию и подыгрывал Ноллу в его предприятии, хотя считал, что это отвлекает их от главной цели. С появлением Май, буквально вломившейся в их жизнь вместе с Такигавой, Мацузаки, отцом Брауном, Харой и Ясухарой, отвлекающий фактор стал еще сильнее.  
Однако вскоре Лин смирился и даже стал теплее относиться к японцам, которых его учили ненавидеть. По-настоящему влиться в коллектив ему мешало только чувство вины из-за того, что приходилось скрывать личность Нолла, – и еще природная замкнутость.  
В конце концов тайна раскрылась, как только они нашли тело Джина. Команда сложила паззл и догадалась, что Нолл на самом деле Оливер Дэвис, а не Шибуя Казуя, как им предлагалось думать. Однако это уже не имело значения, все равно они оба возвращались в Англию, чтобы похоронить Джина как положено.  
Прошло два года, но Лин все еще помнил грустные лица товарищей, провожавших их к самолету. Май особенно расстроил их отъезд: по ее щекам безостановочно текли слезы. Впрочем, она всегда поддавалась эмоциям, и именно это делало ее особенной.  
Лин полагал, что со временем забудет и о ней, и обо всех остальных, как забыл девушку, подарившую свитер. Но каждая мелочь напоминала ему о проведенном вместе времени, пил ли он чай или шел мимо больницы. А во время расследований Коджо ловил себя на том, что ждет, когда услышит очередную пикировку Такигвы с Мацузаки или любимую фразу Нолла: «Май, чаю!».  
Будучи вторым в списке наименее сентиментальных среди знакомых ему людей (первое место занимал Нолл), Лин не понимал, почему не может выбросить из головы бывших коллег, почему все еще к ним неравнодушен. Однако и это было куда проще понять, чем причину, по которой в рождественские праздники он стоял перед католической церковью _в Японии_.  
Если в Англии воспоминания посещали его чаще, чем хотелось бы, то, как только он ступил на японскую землю, хлынули потоком. Эта церковь занимала особый уголок в его совсем не сентиментальном сердце. Почти три года назад они с Ноллом и командой вели здесь дело. В процессе расследования дух мальчика принял Лина за собственного отца и вселился в Май (вышло нехорошо, когда Лин накричал на него, и «Май» убежала на мороз). В конце концов все разрешилось, тело нашли и мальчик смог воссоединиться со своим настоящим отцом на небесах. Май пришла в себя, и шумная компания устроила рождественскую вечеринку, а Лин и Нолл наблюдали со стороны. Вспомнив, как потом – и еще _во многих_ случаях – болела голова, Лин снова задался вопросом, зачем вообще оставил свою спокойную безопасную жизнь и вернулся в Японию.  
Однако он отогнал эти мысли и вошел в церковь. По храму носилась стайка детей, и ностальгия стала невыносимой. Он заметил, как большинство из них стягиваются к сцене в передней части здания – кажется, они репетировали какую-то пьесу. В середине этой неугомонной толпы стояли трое взрослых, хорошо знакомых китайцу-оммёджи. Отца Брауна было легко заметить, благодаря его ярким золотистым волосам. Рядом с ним стоял отец Тоджо, который принес SPR дело три Рождества назад. Третий человек, знакомый Лину лучше прочих, пытался совладать с юными актерами.  
Сияющая улыбка, казалось, никогда не сходила с лица – ключевое слово «казалось», поскольку Лин видел ее сердитой далеко не единожды. Темные волосы, когда-то короткие, теперь ниспадали ей на плечи. Лин знал, что она, скорее всего, отрастила их не столько потому, что это модно, сколько потому, что руки так и не дошли подстричься.  
Коджо обнаружил, что идет к ней, раньше, чем успел осознать намерение. Он почти дошел, когда в него врезался один из волхвов и заставил остановиться. Девушка повернулась, чтобы извиниться за него, и застыла.  
– Здравствуйте, Танияма-сан.  
– Лин-сан! – в уголках глаз Май собрались слезы, и он поежился. Лин не хотел ее расстраивать – никогда не знал, что делать, когда она грустит. Но эти мысли были прерваны в зародыше: Май обняла его. – Я так по вам скучала!  
Лин усмехнулся и обнял ее в ответ, испытывая облегчение: она была рада его видеть.  
– Прошу прощения, Танияма-сан. Я тоже скучал.  
Каким бы странным это ему ни казалось, он действительно скучал – и даже не понимал, насколько, пока не увидел ее улыбку снова. 


	2. Chapter 2

Лин не числил себя среди тех, кому нужно быть окруженным людьми. Честно говоря, обычно он предпочитал, чтобы о нем вспоминали как можно реже – так было легче делать дело. Но за прошедшие два года ему почему-то стало казаться, что он слишком много времени проводит в одиночестве. Это могло бы объяснить, почему вдруг подождать два часа, прежде чем пойти в церковь посмотреть пьесу, стало так сложно. В обычных обстоятельствах эти два часа пролетели бы в мгновение ока, но сегодня часы тикали ужасно медленно.  
Он уже провел день дома у Май – именно там ему предстояло жить всю неделю. Лин занялся тем, что осмотрел квартиру и почитал несколько книг, которые нашел. Как ни удивительно, они были на английском. На это ушло несколько часов, а потом он снова начал беспокоиться.  
Лин не нервничал – по крайней мере, до сих пор, поскольку Май заверила его, что остальные будут «в восторге» от встречи. Однако он был взволнован – совершенно новое чувство (по отношению к людям во всяком случае). Звонок Нолла в три часа ночи его, например, не взволновал. Но стоило учесть, что в Лондоне было шесть вечера и Нолл понятия не имел, что Коджо в Японии. Честно говоря, он вообще не представлял, куда Лин делся, знал только, что тот взял две недели отпуска. До сих пор Нолл не придавал этому значения, посчитав, что Коджо, наверное, решил помириться семьей на праздниках. Так он думал, пока не встретил семью Лина – без него самого. Тогда любопытство пересилило, и Нолл позвонил Лину, чтобы подтвердить свои умозаключения. Пришлось объяснять, что он сейчас в Японии. Впрочем, Коджо не стал уточнять, где именно, и не сказал, что занимает гостевую кровать Май (на тот момент он еще не отдавал себе отчета о причинах). Нолл повесил трубку довольно внезапно – даже для него – как только выяснил местонахождение Лина. Коджо это несколько обеспокоило, но он решил, что разберется по возвращении в Англию. А когда Май разбудила его к завтраку, то и вовсе забыл о разговоре.  
В течение дня Нолл прислал штук пять писем по работе. Лин сделал вывод, что прощен (и еще что Нолл не отдыхает столько, сколько следует). Ему удалось справиться с работой за час, до похода в церковь оставался еще один.  
Вздохнув, Лин взял свое пальто и вышел, не в состоянии больше терпеть тишину. Он решил, что подождет в церкви и поможет, если потребуется. Впервые выбрал шум, а не еще несколько мгновений одиночества.  
Конечно, придя на место и послушав крики и топот детей несколько минут, он задался вопросом, о чем только думал, когда сюда шел. Лин уже собрался выйти и подождать снаружи, когда знакомый голос позвал:  
– Коджо!  
Он поднял взгляд и увидел бывшую учительницу Нолла и Джина, несущуюся к нему в сопровождении Ясухары. Мадока бросилась Лину на шею, а Ясухара остался чуть позади и смотрел на них, забавляясь, что причиняло Коджо изрядный дискомфорт. Мадока тут же отпрянула от оммёдзи и смущенно улыбнулась Ясу.  
– Ясухара-кун, рад снова тебя видеть. Мадока, так вот где ты скрывалась! – Лин понимающе усмехнулся парочке. Ясухара улыбнулся в ответ с облегчением, которое было очевидно, даже если нервозность он успешно скрыл. Мадока просто пожала плечами и ухмыльнулась.  
– Она, знаете ли, не смогла устоять перед этим, – Ясухара указал на себя и расплылся в улыбке, в то время как девушка его шлепнула. Мадока закатила глаза и сказала, что он не единственная причина ее возвращения в Японию, однако это никак не отразилось на его самомнении.  
Лин стоял, стараясь подавить смешок, а парочка замкнулась друг на друге, совершенно забыв о нем. Он снова повернулся, чтобы уйти, но его снова остановил знакомый голос.  
– Лин-сан?  
Коджо удивился, увидев перед собой прежнего медиума команды. Та, похоже, старалась запихнуть пастушка в костюм, но сдалась на середине и позволила ребенку убежать, хотя все еще держала его головной убор. Масако казалась старше и взрослее (впрочем, для этого не так уж много требовалось, ведь раньше оммёджи считал ее тщеславной и мелочной). Может быть, его взгляд изменился из-за того, что на ней не было привычного кимоно, или из-за того, что она действительно помогала и, по-видимому, получала от этого удовольствие. А может быть, из-за юноши ничем не примечательной внешности, который подошел сказать, что Май зовет ее, и поцеловал в щеку. Парень (на которого два года тому назад Масако даже не посмотрела бы) бросил на Лина подозрительный и несколько сердитый взгляд. Масако поспешно объяснила, что он бывший коллега. Парень, которого звали Хидеки, расслабился, как только их представили друг другу, и пригласил Лина следовать за ними.  
Коджо с радостью присоединился, поскольку все равно хотел только одного – увидеть Май. Они нашли ее держащей на руках крошечного ребенка и восторженно болтавшей с его родителями, в которых Лин тут же опознал монаха и Аяко. И удивился, когда его тепло поприветствовали и спросили, не хочет ли он подержать кроху.  
Он, конечно, не спешил принять предложение, но поощрительная улыбка Май его убедила. Осторожно передав ему девочку, она осталась рядом на случай, если нужно будет забрать ту обратно. Малышка посмотрела на китайца и издала смешок, а Лин и Май взглянули друг на друга и улыбнулись.  
В этот момент что-то изменилось для Лина – или, может быть, изменилось давно, а он только теперь осознавал. Держа на руках ребенка и глядя в теплые глаза Май, он понял, почему вернулся в Японию, почему последние два года ему было так одиноко и почему теперь будет изобретать любые поводы приехать сюда снова.


End file.
